


ways it could have ended

by nebulia



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers, Unhappy Ending, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[maybe it ends like this:]</p><p>Written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/pseuds/andreaphobia">andreaphobia</a> in her ask box on tumblr. see title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways it could have ended

maybe it ends like this: 

Kohane sits slowly, even with her cane. She leaves him with a ring and a bow, her long grey hair tumbling around her face as she sets them next to him on the porch. She does not speak until just before she leaves, and all she says is: "I'm sorry." 

Watanuki doesn't look at them, doesn't touch them, doesn't think about them; he just stares out into the yard and drinks too much and smokes and thinks about how funny it is that someone he never wanted to see when he was alive is all he wants to see now that he's dead. 

but maybe it begins like this: 

It takes Watanuki three hundred years to realize: it's not that Doumeki's family keeps sending their children over to the shop. It's that Doumeki has just never stopped coming by. 

When he realizes, he points at Doumeki, shoving his finger into his chest. "You didn't even _die_ properly," he shrieks, more furious than he's been in several generations. 

Doumeki takes a sip of his sake. "Nope," he says, and then: "Took you long enough. I'm not leaving. Sit down, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
